Kar98k
The Kar98k, is a weapon featured in every game of the Call of Duty Series, with the exception of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is used by German soldiers and is usable by the player, but is rarely seen in use by other troops of the Allied forces. Call of Duty 1 and United Offensive The Kar98k is powerful with extremely high accuracy. If an enemy is hit in the head or chest, it's a one-shot kill, so accuracy matters. A scoped version of this weapon is the Axis' sniper rifle. It operates exactly the same as its non-scoped counterpart, but it can be only loaded one round at a time. Image:kar98k_1.png|Regular view Image:kar98kiron_1.png|Ironsight view Image:kar98ksniper_1.png|Regular sniper variant view Image:kar98ksniperiron_1.png|Scoped view Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Kar98k is the main weapon of the German military, and thus is the most common weapon in the game. It can be found in all levels, and deals decent damage and has a good rate of fire for a bolt action. In this game, the rifle's safety is on and it is not cocked. File:Mauser.jpg|From top to bottom, left to right: Side view, iron sight view, and first-person view of the Kar98k. Call of Duty 2 The Kar98k is the same as it is in Call of Duty, but a little less damage dealt opposed to'' Call of Duty 1'' & United Offensive and it also has a different type of ironsight with ring that makes it more accurate. In multiplayer The Kar98k is a one-shot kill if the shot hits the torso or upwards. The rifle's very clear sights make it a deadly sniper rifle even without the scope. Image:K98k_2.png|Regular view Image:kar98kiron_2.png|Ironsight view Image:kar98sniper_2.png|Regular sniper variant view Image:kar98ksniperiron_2.png|Scoped view Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The Kar98k uses the same model as the one in Call of Duty: Finest Hour, but uses less-fluent reloads and cocks. It deals high damage and normally kills within two hits. Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3's singleplayer, the Kar98k is used by the German Military. Regular versions of the rifle can be typically picked up from dead enemies. A scoped Kar98k can be found in the level "The Island" inside the bunker to the left after you dodge the tank shell. It is located in the far left of the bunker, behind a machine gun. In multiplayer, the Kar98k is issued to the German Rifleman class. It has similar iron sights to the one in Call of Duty. It is generally very accurate, but it is limited to a low rate of fire, and moderate power, as it can rarely kill an enemy at full health with a single hit, unless it is a head shot or a chest shot at close range. Compared to the American Rifleman's M1 Garand, it loses in most aspects other than accuracy and close range power. Call of Duty: Roads to Victory The Kar98k is a weapon used by the German Military in Call of Duty: Roads to Victory. Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The Kar98k is found during the Soviet Red Army campaign and is usually used more than the Mosin-Nagant in the campaign because of the many German troops that use it, making ammunition more readily available. On "Heart of the Reich" it is used in the early battles. However, inside the Reichstag, the superior officers and Waffen SS Guards use the Gewehr 43 and STG-44s. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the Kar98k is unlocked at level 41. It is good to note that all bolt action rifles have the same accuracy, base damage, reload time (excluding the Mosin Nagant) and range. Accuracy is all dependent upon the user's ability and when aim is steadied if a sniper scope is attached. When the sniper scope is attached, the Kar98k receives a large increase in damage. It moves the least while firing and rotating the bolt, making it easier to spot enemies. It could be likened, statistically, to the R700 or the Intervention. Only the Springfield has faster bolt operation, by a few rounds per minute, which is negligible, but the Kar98k's ironsights are significantly easier to use, as they are large, open and simple to use. This weapon can kill in one shot from the chest up without stopping power, and from the stomach up with stopping power, when using a scope. Without a scope, at all ranges a headshot guarantees a kill with one hit (using stopping power), but at most ranges a chest or neck shot will kill in one hit. If not using stopping power, without a scope, the Kar98k will only kill in one hit with a headshot, and not at long range. File:PaP Kar98.jpg|The Armageddon, the Pack-a-Punched Kar98k Trivia *In the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War, without a scope when reloading, no bullets are seen being put in the rifle. This also applies for the Springfield. *In Call of Duty 3, the Kar98k's bolt appears older and rusted, with the player having to pull it open and slam it shut rather than having the smoother action of the other versions. *In Call of Duty 3, when aiming down the iron sights, the Kar98k's safety is on, yet the player can still work the bolt and fire the weapon. *In Nacht Der Untoten, the Kar98k (w/ scope) seems to be a throw back to Call of Duty 2, where the crosshairs on the scope are the same as well as the faster scoping action (when compared to the regular multiplayer scoping action) as in CoD 2. Category:Weapons Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Multiplayer